Hair straightening or hair relaxing products have been commercially available for over fifty years for people who want straighter, more manageable hair. Most commercially available hair relaxers are composed of a strong hydroxide base that breaks the bonds in the hair.
Commercial products based only on alkaline metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide and lithium hydroxide are typically used to straighten or relax curly/kinky hair. There are primarily four different types of alkaline metal hydroxide hair straighteners in use: calcium hydroxide, lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, and potassium hydroxide. The straightening product is usually applied quickly and can only remain in the hair for a very limited amount of time. Due to the alkalinity of such products, if the product is not rinsed from the hair at the appropriate time, damage to the hair can occur, as well as chemical burns to the scalp and areas surrounding the hair.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide a hair straightening or relaxing process which is safer than, yet as effective as, conventional processes.